


El Sentir Platónico:

by LordUxue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, No Incest, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordUxue/pseuds/LordUxue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. La primera vez que Sai la vio recién acababa de salir de la universidad y sintió como su corazón se detuvo. Tratando de descubrir que eran esas emociones, lo llevaran a adentrarse en el mundo de cierta pelinegra que repele su existencia, con el temor que revele su... Sai x Fem!Sasuke (¿Unilateral? ¡Descúbranlo!) NaruSasu (Leve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sentir Platónico:

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez que Sai la vio recién acababa de salir de la universidad y sintió como su corazón se detuvo. Tratando de descubrir que eran esas emociones, lo llevaran a adentrarse en el mundo de cierta pelinegra que repele su existencia, con el temor que revele su trabajo secreto. Sai x FemSasuke (¿Unilateral? ¡Descúbranlo!) NaruSasu (Leve.)
> 
> Hola bueno este es el primer Fanfic que publico bajo esta cuenta, debo aclarar que nunca había intentado emparejar a Sai y Sasuke siendo el ultimo una mujer en mi Fanfic, me pareció una idea original dado que no e visto un Fanfic de Fem Sasuke emparejado con Sai asi que inspirada en esa idea esto fue lo que conseguí(Este fanfic ya lo publique antes en fanfiction, y ahora lo traigo aqui espero que le den una oportunidad).
> 
> Pareja: Sai x Sasuke. Sasuke x Naruto (este ultimo estará presente en este oneshot pero para el siguiente capítulo si podria profundizarlo solo si quieren continuación.)
> 
> Este es un Crack Romance: Puede incluirse al romance de dos personajes que en el anime/manga o en el fandom raras veces sean emparejados o que ni de lejos parecen compatible, o sean poco populares, pero que me parece interesante emparejarlos y darle la mayor coherencia posible. Estos Fanfic probablemente sean AU.
> 
> Y Sasuke es Una chica de nombre Sasuko (si no muy original pero es lo que hay XD.) Debo decir que este Fanfic no será muy largo por lo que esta en formato tipo One-shot Y en la historia darán saltos temporales, aun así espero que lo disfruten porque esta largo XD.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> "Diálogos"
> 
> (**) Pensamientos/ resalto de palabras.
> 
> (´dialogo´) POV en tercera persona. 
> 
> (...) Saltos temporales.
> 
> (//) Mensajes de texto a través del teléfono  
> (>) Flashback narrados.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (De ser míos le hubiera dado un mejor final XD.)

El Sentir Platónico

........

La primera vez que Sai la vio recién acababa de salir de la universidad leyendo su cuarto libro de literatura que le encargo el profesor de dicha clase. Justo vagaba por las calles hacia su departamento extenso pero económico que le recomendó su compañero Naruto, cuando al cruzar por la quinta avenida de Tokio, sintió su presencia.

Una presencia leve que cruzaría a su lado en cuestión de momentos, sin embargo era tan débil que no se animó a mirarla hasta que dicha presencia pareció resaltar de algún modo inexplicable del resto. Y como si fuera un imán inconsciente, fue atraído hacia su imagen, ligeramente levanto los ojos y entonces la vio.

Con un caminar directo sin rastro alguno de titubeo paseándose con firmeza e indiferente a la gente de su alrededor, eso fue lo primero que noto cuando su mundo se congelo y por primera vez desde que recuerda fue absorto a los movimientos, gesto, y rasgos de esa persona.

Su cabello ondulante por el viento de la noche del mismo tono, y bastante largo. Unos ojos negros y piel pálida e bonita. Tenía una expresión seria pero no parecía dirigirse a nadie ni nada, Sus rasgos eran finos.

No le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que la mujer había venido con un físico bastante agraciado, y al instante en que se dio cuenta de su propia conciencia al respecto fue el instante en que ella cruzo a su lado.

Recuerda el sonido de sus tacones contra la cera retumbar en su cabeza junto con su figura que cada vez se hacía más clara y presente, acompañada con una sensación de su parte fuertemente, similar a la ansiedad, aunque no era eso, al menos no se sentía solamente eso.

No era bueno con las emociones, probablemente una de sus características era lo incapaz que era en mostrarlas y sentirlas. Quizás por la misma razón le fue imposible descifrar dicha sensación, dicha pulsación en el lapso tan corto en que sus figuras se cruzaron, y así como vino la sensación, se alejó junto con aquella figura que quedo impresa en su mente, así como el momento en que se sintió paralizado.

Cuando pudo recuperarse pasaron algunos segundos, incluso cuando las luces e sonidos de la ciudad llenaron nuevamente su mente, su cuerpo se negó a responder. Hasta que fue consiente de las personas, fue que no pudo resistir el impulso irracional de voltear hacia su espalda en busca de aquella presencia para confirmar que realmente había existido y no fue una alucinación de su cerebro.

Por supuesto la mujer ni siquiera lo noto, y continuaba caminando alejándose más de su perímetro rodeada por la gente, pero de algún modo que Sai no pudo explicar, su figura seguía resaltando, y era perfectamente ubicada en ese mar de gente como si su sola silueta estuviera remarcada de la del resto, y el tiempo a su alrededor parecía seguir moviéndose lentamente. El continúo mirándola hasta que ella misma se perdió de su dirección.

.......

 

Estaba impresionado. 

No recordaba la última vez que la presencia de una mujer le había causado tal estado o si alguna vez se había sentido de esta forma hacia alguna mujer, o persona en particular. Tal fue el caso que incluso en la universidad no podía olvidarse de ella, pese a concentrarse en la clase y sus amados libros, de algún modo ella seguía presente en su subconsciente, aprovechando cualquier distracción, un simple titubeo de alguna acción suya para adentrarse y dominar su mente, a veces por segundos, y algunas ocasiones hasta minutos.

Retomando la misma escena de su encuentro, y sobre todo el final de este, en como su figura se perdió de su alrededor como si fuera un acontecimiento único e irrepetible.

Por alguna razón este último detalle le causó cierto malestar, que descubrió era *inquietud*.

*Inquietud* por que fuera irrepetible, inquietud porque fuera la última vez que llegaría a verla, y sobre todo, inquietud porque aquel sorprendente e ajeno sentimiento se quedara en un simple suceso que jamás volverá.

Entonces lo decidió, no sabía si aquella sensación era buena o mala pero quería saber si podría sentirla de nuevo, por lo cual durante una semana, sin descanso, decidió que la quinta avenida sería la única por la que pasaría, con la… ¿ilusión?, ¿Esperanza?, no lo sabía, (No sabía si siquiera podía sentir eso) de volverla a ver.

Sin embargo tras el último día que quedaba de la semana, sin ningún rastro o señal de aquella figura se detuvo y se cuestionó si debía rendirse. Aunque pudiera reconocerla entre toda la multitud nunca tuvo la seguridad de que aquella joven volvería a pisar dicha avenida.

Después de todo, la avenida estaba rodeada de locales de todo tipo de cosas similar a Shibuya…

Estas cosas rodeaban su cabeza cuando sintió una fuerte presión a su lado, similar a cuando alguien choca con otra persona, y no se equivocaba puesto que cuando volteo para confirmarlo se dio cuenta de que eso parecía.

"¿Podrías tener más cuidado?"

Fue lo que le dijo aquella voz, en un tono ligeramente molesto e irradiaba cierta indiferencia.

Sin embargo su voz paso un poco a segundo plano cuando reconoció de quien pertenecía, sintió como sus propios orbes se abrieron en sorpresa, pues la persona con la que chocho era la misma que había estado esperando encontrar desde hacía una semana.

*¡Es Ella!*

Recuerda haber pensado al segundo de verla. Para después examinar con cierta desesperación ajena a él, sus rasgos que lucían desconcertados, aunque no parecía ser por el choque.

No era bueno con las emociones, por lo cual siempre tendía a basarse en las expresiones de los demás para saber de qué forma actuar o interpretarlo. Sin embargo esa no fue la ocasión, pues antes de que pudiera examinarla a fondo, a lo lejos pudieron distinguir como unos hombres se acercaban mientras le gritaban algunas cosas. Ella chasqueo los dientes molesta. Y Sai no tuvo de otra más que leer el ambiente y pudo confirmar que estos hombres no significaban buenas cosas, así que en lo que creyó podía denominarse impulso, la tomo del ante brazo, he le pidió en un tono cortes que lo siguiera. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de dudar cuando él la arrastro hacia la multitud, tratando de perderse en ella, para conseguirlo la acerco más hacia sí mismo, y se adentraron en el primer local que vieron, el cual resulto ser una cafetería de buena calidad.

Sai pudo divisar como los dos hombres estaban tratando de buscarlos, hasta que se desesperaron, y se alejaron del lugar sin poder ubicarlos. Al ver esto decidió informarle a la joven, aunque esta se encontraba a su lado, inconscientemente la había cubierto para disminuir riesgos eh impedir que la vieran, pese a que quizás con verlo a él sabrían que ella se encontraba con este, de algún modo esa clase de cubrimiento le pareció correcto, simplemente no quería que la vieran como si con ello le causara algún daño. En todo caso prefería que lo vieran a él, Probablemente este razonamiento derivaba del pensamiento que decía *después de todo era un hombre quizás podía manejarlo si se ponían violentos en cambio ella no*.

"Ya está bien. Se han ido." Hablo girando su rostro en su dirección.

En cuanto dijo esto noto como la joven se alejó de su lado con cierto desdén. ¿O quizás incomodidad?, lo cierto es que no lo sabía muy bien, pero al parecer su acercamiento le molesto de alguna forma.

Decidiendo dejar de lado esto, opto por preguntar si se encontraba bien.

La joven le respondió con un Si seco, para después guardar silencio como si se estuviera perdiendo en sus pensamientos. Sai la miro detenidamente, notando que probablemente tendrían la misma edad, y que seguía conservando ese algo que impedía que él dejara de verla.

Poco después escucho su voz diciéndole que debía irse, y aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo agradecía su acción, de una forma indiferente y rápida.

Por alguna razón Sai le pidió que esperara un poco, en un tono que le pareció algo intenso, No sobresaltado… ¿Desesperado?, No, eso no podía ser. No recordaba sentirse alguna vez desesperado. Aun así su tono salió con cierta calma y poca alarma.

"¿No le gustaría tomar un café?" Se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando una excusa para continuar con ella. No sabia por que , pero no quería irse, no ahora que por fin la había encontrado.

La joven no se inmuto, diciéndole que tenía prisa e debía irse.

Por ello Sai se vio en la obligación de improvisar algo mejor y que quizás tendría efecto.

Le dijo que quizás aquellos hombres seguían afuera y no sería una buena idea salir justo en ese momento.

Aun así la pelinegra se negó a ceder diciendo que tomaría el riesgo, pero antes de que pudiera irse Sai volvió a decirle que esperara deteniéndola con sus palabras.

"¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?"

Ya que al parecer no podría detenerla, por lo menos creía necesitaba saber su nombre así la próxima vez que la viera quizás podía llamarla.

"¿Para qué quiere saber?" Ella pregunto con aparente desconfianza frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "En todo caso dudo que nos volvamos a ver, Adiós." Concluyo saliendo del local, dejándolo incapaz de protestar más.

Se sorprendió un poco por su comportamiento, sin embargo Sai sintió que debía ir tras ella, y luego de unos momentos salió del local en su búsqueda, pero no tuvo éxito, pues no la encontró, se había desvanecido.

´Recuerda haberse quedado en ese lugar por un rato hundido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Sintiéndose aún más intrigado sobre aquella joven´.

.......

 

Extrañamente poco pudo examinar al día siguiente, el actuaba como siempre y todo estaba normal, pero por dentro él sabía que su cabeza no estaba atenta al menos no al cien por ciento. En el receso de su penúltima clase, su mente volvió a llenarse de pensamientos y preguntas.

*´¿Quién era esa mujer?´*

*´¿Por qué no le dijo su nombre?´*

*´¿Qué era esta sensación que tenía?´*

Todas estas preguntas y ninguna podían contestar con claridad.

Sin embargo esto no detenía a su cerebro de seguir haciéndolas, ni siquiera notaba la conversación que sus compañeros tenían, hasta que cierto rubio le hablo, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, el como siempre volteaba en su dirección, y trato de hacer lo que leyó en un libro como *Una sonrisa tranquilizadora* aunque esto pareció no funcionar puesto que sus compañeros creía que era la misma sonrisa de siempre. Normalmente esto era un recordatorio de que tenía que mejorar.

En eso las miradas de sus compañeros se enfocaron en algo de mayor interés que era la llegada de un estudiante que raras veces acudía a clases. Causando un claro revuelo entre sus compañeros.

Fue entonces Que ellos también decidieron verlo.

Se encontraron con una joven que todos reconocieron a la perfección, Incluyendo a Sai.

Seguía conservando aquella mirada seria mientras se sentaba en algún asiento y posaba una mano sobre su mejilla, indiferente. Solo que a diferencia su largo cabello estaba recogido en una especie de coleta baja, y su vestimenta era más abrigador e mucho más informal. Parecía algo cansada por la forma en como suspiraba.

Y este gesto en particular causo que Sai dejara su sorpresa de lado para levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia ella.

No sabiendo que tenía en mente, ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Tratando de *sonreír con Naturalidad*.

Ella levanto la mirada distraída, y Sai detecto la sorpresa en sus ojos, para después ligeramente fruncir el ceño y preguntarle que hacia el ahí, de una forma que pareció no estar feliz de verlo y a la vez algo a la defensiva.

Sai no entendió el porqué de su actitud así que asumió que quizás tratar de ser *Modesto* no era una buena idea por lo cual intento actuar como normalmente actuaba con sus demás compañeros, esperando una respuesta mejor, sin saber que quizás no fue una buena idea.

"Ara, ¿Esa es tu forma de actuar con la persona que te ayudo?" Cuestiono sin dejar de sonreír. "Considerando que ni siquiera me diste tu nombre."

Ella frunció el ceño un poco más ante su respuesta, pero ni siquiera pudo contestarle cuando llego Naruto ajeno a su charla a interrumpirles.

"Hey. ¿Finalmente decidiste regresar a clases?" Saludo el Rubio cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

La atención de la pelinegra entonces se centró en el recién anfitrión, concentrándose únicamente en este.

"Hmp. Solo serán unos días, no tengo planeado asistir todo el semestre." Respondió con indiferencia la joven. Sin embargo había algo diferente en su comportamiento hacia Naruto que Sai no lograba entender ni descifrar, simplemente se sentía el cambio.

"¿Qué pasa Sai?, ¿Se conocen?" Cuestiono el Rubio inocente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar La pelinegra se le adelanto, diciendo un firme, y consistente "NO." Que aturdió un poco a Sai.

"¿Entonces para que viniste?" continuo Naruto ajeno a todo, y dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, Ignorando el gesto mal educado de su compañera.

"Eso pregunto yo a ti Naruto. ¿Para qué viniste? Solo me contagiaras tu estupidez." intercepto esquivando con Audacia la Joven, actuando de una forma molesta, pero que pareció ser usual en cuanto al Rubio se refería.

"¿Qué demonios?, Y yo que vine a saludarte." Se quejó Naruto con malestar.

Sai los miro a ambos viendo como entrelazaban palabras, pero no pudiendo entender nada de esto.

Sabía que su compañero no gozaba de la mejor popularidad con el género opuesto, por lo cual raras eran las ocasiones de verlo relacionándose con otras mujeres aparte de Sakura, Hinata, y algunas pocas mas, aunque a excepción de la primera, todas eran novias de sus otros compañeros.

Por otro lado le pareció muy conveniente e a la vez increíble, el hecho de que la mujer que le había causado tan fuerte impresión estudiara no solo en la misma universidad sino en el mismo semestre, aunque jamás la había visto en el edificio, y eso que llevaba a aproximadamente medio año en la universidad.

Realmente no parecía venir muy a menudo.

"Bueno, lo que sea. Sai, Ella es Uchiha Sasuko, o *Sasuki* lo que usted prefiera." Naruto presentó con despreocupada.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Así idiota?" Reclamo la pelinegra claramente molesta por el diminutivo, como si este fuera algo ofensivo.

"Además, ¿Cuándo te di permiso para que digas quien soy ante desconocidos?" Agrego despectiva.

"Sai es amigo mío Sasuko. Debes dejar de ser tan amargada." Declaro Naruto como si se estuviera quejando pero reflejando cierto despreocupo. "Sinceramente sigo sin entender cómo eres tan popular con esa actitud."

"Hmp. Pues no me importa. Sabes que esas cosas no me interesa." Escucho que decía desviado la vista indiferente. Pero luego su mirada se tornó seria. "Tengo mejores cosas en que preocuparme."

Sai noto como su amigo Rubio también dejo su actitud inadvertida y le dirigió una mirada severa a la joven.

"¿Es por Itachi?" Al igual que su mirada, Sai noto la severidad en su tono, preguntándose quien sería la persona mencionada.

En eso vio la mirada de Sasuko Posarse en el de forma reservada.

"Da igual. De cualquier forma, solo me quedare esta semana como mucho."

Sai pensó que al parecer Sasuko no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre el individuo Itachi en su presencia, supuso que quizás se debía a falta de confianza hacia este, aunque esto no implicaba que de igual manera se sintiera inquieto sobre cualquier cosa referente a ella.

Pero al parecer esta no tenía intenciones de hablar delante de otras personas, así que no tendría otra opción más que atraparla en un momento en que estuviera sola para que pudiera contestarle algunas de sus dudas.

Sin embargo esto no resulto tan fácilmente, en cuanto terminaron las clases Ella iba acompañada de Naruto hablando de temas, y de una forma que solo aquellos con aquella cosa que él había leído una vez, acerca de una *Enemistad-amistosa* o *Rivalidad-amistosa* Podrían entender. Así que viéndolo como un caso perdido decidió declinar su intento ese día, y prefirió unírseles (No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad), A Naruto le pareció bien, aunque esto no pareció alegrarle a la pelinegra.

Y durante ese tiempo no pudo llegar a muchos detalles sobre la joven, sin que esta le contestara de forma indiferente, o con desdén, causando que él le contestara con su típica actitud pensando que en algún momento esta le ayudaría a la situación.

También noto La particular amistad que Manejaba Con el Rubio, quien era el que más contribuía a la plática. Narrándole que ellos eran de hecho, amigos de infancia, hasta que Sakura se les unió en la secundaria y la única mujer que Sasuke pareció tolerar. De esa forma se volvieron un trio inseparable, *en el buen sentido* había mencionado Naruto, causando que Sasuko rodara los ojos y mencionara que *ni en sus sueños podría haber otros sentidos*, lo cual confundió a Sai pues no entendió a que se referían ambos.

Aun así esa recopilación creyó fue muy interesante, todavía no sabía porque, pero creía importante saber más de la joven si quería saber que fue aquella sensación que sintió la primera vez que la vio, y si la volvería a sentir.

......

 

Pasando unos 3 días, Sai no obtenía ningún progreso con Sasuko, se dio cuenta que la joven era bastante reservada, orgullosa e indiferente. Normalmente llegaba casi al tocar la campana para iniciar clases, y se iba apenas y terminaba la última clase.

Por lo cual desistió de intentar acercarse de manera sutil y hacerlo directo. Decidió seguirla a clases, de inmediato en cuanto esta salía del salón este le seguía para pasar junto a esta la siguiente clase y lograr un asiento junto a ella diciéndole "Parece que seremos compañeros de nuevo" con una sonrisa, recibiendo un comentario despectivo de esta como "Por desgracia" o "no me importa".

Algunas veces ella notaba la rapidez con la que él se acercaba en los pasillos, y llegaba a decirle si la estaba siguiendo, a lo que el sonriendo, le respondía que simplemente se dirigía a su clase. Sabía que admitir algo como eso, en una mujer como Sasuko, no era buena idea por el momento, así que aunque tuviera la sospecha si este lo negaba no habría problema.

En cada clase solía preguntarle de forma que pareciera algo normal como le había ido en los exámenes, ella le respondía diferentes cosas pero ninguna contestando la pregunta en sí, diciéndole el primer día al final de la última clase que "No tenía por qué preguntarle en cada clase lo mismo", llegando a cansarla en el 3 día.

Aparte de esto no había logrado reunir ninguna información sobre ella.

Sai sabía que no podía hacer mucho considerando que habían pasado solo 3 días, pero si lo que dijo la joven de solo quedarse una semana, eso era tener poco tiempo para saber más de ella, sobre todo para preguntarle por qué solo se quedaría una semana y por qué negó haberlo conocido en la quinta avenida, junto con todo lo relacionado con ello.

Sin reservas, decidió entonces recurrir con Naruto en una llamada telefónica tras caer la noche.

Había intentado reunir información sobre ella personalmente, pero dado a que era sumamente reservada, tendría que recurrir a Naruto que pareció ser quien mejor la conocía. No podía negarlo él era un hombre curioso hambriento por saber más, sobre emociones, personas, todo.

Era de noche y el rubio le atendió la llamada extrañado por que se le ocurriera llamarle a esas horas mostrando un poco que era su último recurso.

Sai decidió ir directo al grano con la excusa de que al parecer a Sasuko no le caía muy bien por lo que quiso saber más de ella por Naruto, de esa forma quizás podía relacionarse con ella. Tras algunos segundos de duda el rubio creyendo en su buena voluntad y dado que Sai se había vuelto un buen amigo, decidió hablarle de la pelinegra.

 

Al oír esto noto como el tono de su Rubio amigo se volvía más severo, y Sai no pudo evitar sentir una nueva sensación, Una que le causaba sentir cierta familiaridad con la Joven.

 

Al llegar esta parte Sai podía notar el ligero tono amargo e melancólico en el tono normalmente alegre de su amigo.

 

Tras esa larga explicación, la conversación se Sumio en un profundo silencio, hasta que la voz de su rubio compañero logro sacar de ello preguntándole si sabía el motivo por el cual le contaba ese detalle tan personal a Sai. Este guardo silencio unos segundos, si bien podía ser cierto que eran amigos, Sai siempre supuso que Naruto no era de aquellos que divulgaban los problemas familiares de los demás a la ligera, por lo que decidió responder con honestidad, diciendo que no lo sabía.

"Como puedes darte cuenta, Sasuko no es muy sociable…por ello necesita tener a gente a su lado, incluso a gente que quiere ser su amigo. Estoy seguro que eso quería Itachi." Había escuchado la voz del rubio que emanaba un sentimiento de calidez que era ajeno a Sai, sin embargo pudo comprenderlo.

Aun así un rostro de ligera sorpresa inundo su Rostro, era como si sus palabras le hubieran llegado de alguna forma que solo el rubio podía lograr en su persona, quizás esa razón era la que había impulsado a convertirse en su amigo y desearlo más que nada. Y estaba seguro que no era el único, esa manera de despertar emociones y sensaciones era una característica del Uzumaki por la cual a todos le agradaban.

*¿Podía ser incluso que Sasuko sintiera lo mismo?*

 

"Por eso…Esforcémonos ¿sí?" Nuevamente el tono animado e optimista de rubio surgió de su persona.

 

Aunque Sai no había entendido muy bien a que se refería, respondió con lo único en mente.

"Entiendo…" Fue lo único que dijo y ya de nada más se habló finiquitando la llamada.

 

......

 

´La semana había continuado con monotonía sin embargo, La joven Uchiha había notado con mayor intensidad la Presencia de Sai, y no por que quisiese sino porque este de alguna forma que no entendia, se había empecinado en que fuera más notoria el acercamiento hacia ella. De alguna forma, Su saludo, la forma en la que caminaba junto a ella, o incluso tratando de crear dialogo entre ellos, había incrementado y se podía detectar de alguna forma la esencia del esfuerzo.

Esto provocaba que la molestia de la joven se incrementara pues la sola presencia del joven creaba en ella irritación, la forma en como Sonreía de aquella forma tan falsa e extraña, la forma en la que se dirigía hacia ella, y la insistencia de seguirla a cada clase que compartían, había por agotar su paciencia. Se sentía como si quisiera forzar la abertura a su mundo, y resultaba mucho más molesto que la de los chicos que babeaban por ella y constantemente querían captar su atención, solo que en este caso el parecía querer apegarse a ella por alguna razón que no comprendía ni entendía sus motivos y formas de actuar.

Hartada de ello, trato de ignorarle, e incluso llego a encararlo, solo para recibir una de sus estúpidas sonrisas selladas mientras le decía "No sé de qué habla, Solo trato de ser amable con una amiga."

A lo que esta con desdén le decía que no había necesidad puesto que ella no los consideraba ni siquiera amigos, marchándose luego del lugar.

Solo para tenerlo sentado a su lado al llegar al salón dándose cuenta de su existencia cuando este declaraba "Entonces considérelo benevolencia hacia una compañera." Descubriendo que su sigilo resultaba peor que el de Shino.

Aun así no dudaba en contradecir sus palabras.

Por suerte la semana de sus estudios había concluido y era tiempo para que regresara a su empleo, aunque esto no significaba un alivio precisamente.´

.....

 

El trabajo de Sasuko Uchiha era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar, o divulgar, eso se había hecho muy claro para todos sus amigos, y para Sai, principalmente por que Naruto le había informado de esto. De manera que concluyo que la única forma de averiguarlo sería viéndolo por el mismo.

´Se podría decir que no sería algo relevante saber esto, pero dado que la joven pasaría tiempo indefinido fuera de la universidad enfocada en su trabajo, solo esa opción tendría para verla dado que esta lo quería lo más lejos de su presencia posible si le dieran a escoger, y no sabiendo si podría pasar otro medio año sin saber de su existencia solo eso quedaba.´

Pero enfocándose en lo importante él sabía los primeros dos hechos por una conversación que escucho cuando todo el grupo estaba reunido en la universidad, y Sasuko claramente había rechazado la invitación de sus dos amigos más cercanos (Naruto y Sakura) para pasar el próximo viernes dado que tendría que trabajar la semana siguiente como había dicho y teniendo la ocupada agenda que tenía no sabría cuando estaría libre para futuras referencias, y eso lo incluía a el más que a nadie.

Así que sin más opción, y dando por hecho que la joven no le informaría por ella misma su locación, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad, más aun por lo que le comento el Uzumaki, supuso que su única alternativa sería hacer lo que una vez estuvo a acostumbrado: Seguirla hasta dar con el paradero de su oficio, fuera cual fuese.

Lo primer era llegar a donde habitaba. Eso fue fácil, dado que el Uzumaki le había dado su dirección cuando se lo pidió. Era una morada bastante convencional que daba un aire totalmente antiguo como si fuera la casa de algún periodo Edo.

Pasaron poco menos de dos horas antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo y llegara la noche, justo en ese momento, contemplo como las rejas del pequeño portón de la casa Uchiha eran abiertas dejando ver a la joven de su mente, en un vestido negro algo escotado con unas zapatillas de tacón negras, llevaba el pelo suelto y un pequeño bolso. Estaba vestida exactamente igual que la primera vez que la vio.

Dejando esa pequeña divagación, con cuidado y a una cierta distancia de ella prosiguió a seguirla. Pronto dejaron las cuadras y prosiguieron a adentrarse a la avenida principal.

A medida que avanzaban se encontraban finalmente en la quinta avenida, justo el lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro y del que Solo Sai tenía consiente, después de transitarla pasaron por las calles más celebres de Tokio. Iluminado por las excéntricas luces de todos los colores y tamaños, Llegando al famoso distrito de *Kabukichou*. Donde se comenzaba a deslumbrar los diferentes Hoteles, discotecas, y lugares de servicio.

Él no sabía mucho de ese distrito comercial puesto que nunca fue adepto a ingresar a esa clase de calles, pero sabía que eran conocidos por tener todo menos cosas relevantemente saludables.

A esta altura comenzó a especular que trabajo tendría la pelinegra en estos lugares, mientras observaba Algunos locales que expresaban sus servicios de mujeres para pasar la noche...

*...¿Pudiera ser que Sasuko fuera una dama de compañía?*

 

La idea fue descartada al instante.

 

Sai considero el carácter orgulloso y terco de la joven, era bastante evidente que jamás se rebajaría a vender su cuerpo, de hecho, era bastante difícil el imaginarse a la joven tan solo considerarlo, sin embargo, aunque no podía asegurarlo, le quedaba claro que su trabajo en algo tenía que estar relacionado la atmosfera de Kabukichou.

Con esto en mente la siguió hasta que se detuvo en uno de los locales, el cual de entre todos parecía ser el más inofensivo.

Sin embargo Sai se dio cuenta que aunque no era igual, podía haber cierta relación con la primera idea que se le vino a la mente.

... ..

 

´Ella había negado ante ese pensamiento llamando a su hermano idiota, pero nada pudo convencerlo.´

 

Eso es lo que se repetía constantemente.

 

´Bastante fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo no solo en la misma universidad, sino en su misma clase. Había pensado que lo mejor era alejarse un par de días de su trabajo para despistar la atención de aquellos hombres así que decidió acudir de mala gana a la universidad que hacia tanto tiempo no asistía por falta de tiempo y en parte interés. (No podía estar estudiando cuando su hermano se encontraba en tan delicado estado, después de todo.) Y Ahora lo encontraba en su clase, No pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva por su presencia y hasta sentirlo como una amenaza por su posición, afortunadamente él no sabía nada de su trabajo pero el hecho de que la viera en la calle vestida de esa forma en la que ninguno de sus compañeros la había visto, era suficiente para infundir sospechas que no necesitaba. Así que a toda costa intento ignorarlo e prevenir que dijera algo indebido, sin embargo de alguna forma se las arreglaba para hablarle y estar constante en la mayoría de sus momentos en la universidad, incluso agrupándose junto con Naruto y el resto. Había pensado incluso que lo hacía para molestarla, dado que no encontraba otro motivo para su insistente persona ubicada cerca de su presencia. 

De solo recordarlo notaba como suspiraba cansada, No fue hasta que uno de los servidores le informo que la habían solicitado, un suspiro de pesadez se instaló en su rostro, ahora solo tenía que aguantar a otro idiota más.´

Al no poder negarse se levantó y sin siquiera mirar a su cliente se sentó en su lugar, comenzado con su dialogo de presentación "Gracias por su preferencia, Soy…" Se detuvo al Encontrándose con la resplandeciente Sonrisa de Sai a su lado.

 

Su cuerpo se congelo en el acto.

 

"Hola." Fue lo primero que había dicho sin cambiar esa retorcida sonrisa suya tan característica.

Sin embargo por un momento ella se quedó en el silencio total, sintiendo que por primera vez se había quedado muda de la impresión.

Es que no podía creerlo, ¿COMO?…¿Cuando él?, Tantas interrogantes se encontraron en su cerebro adicional a la que porque de entre todas las personas que pudieron verla tenía que ser el menos esperado, sin embargo solo una reacción pudo ejecutar, la cual fue levantarse y tratar de irse solo para ser retenida por la mano de Sai sobre su brazo.

"¿Este es el trabajo que haces para pagar el tratamiento de tu hermano?" Había inquirido sin querer soltarla. Esta sorprendida por la declaración se detuvo, confundida sobre cómo y porque Sai sabia al respecto, alarmándola aún más.

Esta miro a su alrededor y vio al gerente observarla, dado que no podía negarse sin razón aparente, y no sabiendo lo que Sai será capaz de hacer si se iba sin más, decidió sentarse a regañadientes, para casi fulminarlo con la mirada a forma de interrogatorio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le había exigido luego de sentarse, en tono bajo no queriendo causar un escándalo.

"No creí que el interior fuera tan decorativo." Fue lo que le había dicho manteniendo aquella sonrisa tan irritante.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Continúo la Uchiha con molestia.

"Realmente no creí que un lugar como estos realmente existieran."

"Hey, ¿Tan siquiera estas escuchándome?" Expreso Irritada al ver como este ignoraba sus interrogantes. "¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso me seguiste o algo así?"

"Ya lo había dicho solo pasaba por aquí." Contesto esta vez enfocándose en ella.

"No me mientas." Renegó desconfiada la Uchiha no creyendo nada de aquellos labios que podían ser tan falsos como lo parecía la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si quieres la verdad lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por tu trabajo y decidí seguirte." Confeso sin quitar la sonrisa cursiva de sus labios.

"¿¡Realmente me seguiste!?" Consulto la pelinegra tratando de que saliera como un susurro pero parecía más como un grito bajo. Alarmada, no creyendo que lo que había comentado realmente fuera verdad, ella no lo había creído y solo lo había dicho por que sí.

"¿Eh?, ¿No lo habías deducido ya?" Cuestiono Sai, para después de analizar la expresión de la joven agregar, "¿Es algo realmente extraño?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Exclamo la Uchiha tratando de que sonara como un susurro pero tuvo la misma suerte que sus palabras anteriores. "¿Qué eres?, ¿Una especie de acosador?"

Ante sus palabras Sai frunció ligeramente el ceño en lo que parecía confusión meditando al respecto.

"No…" contesto tras un momento, analizando sus acciones. "No creo serlo al menos."

Sasuko ignoro el hecho de que el moreno se había concentrado en ese detalle y paso al siguiente punto de alarma "Y ¿Cómo sabes sobre mi hermano?" Pregunto con impaciencia ahora sin saber cómo tratan con este posible psicótico inestable y extraño hombre.

"Naruto me lo dijo." Expreso retomando su sonrisa inconfundible.

La Uchiha maldijo por lo bajo al idiota del Uzumaki por andar divulgando asuntos que no le inmiscuían a gente que le inmiscuía mucho menos.

Ni siquiera queriendo pensar si con ese detalle tan importante como era el tema sobre su hermano había abierto la boca, ¿cómo sería si se enterara de su trabajo?, ¡todo el mundo lo sabría entonces! "Ese idiota…"

"Pero debo admitir que es mucho mejor trabajo que el que me había supuesto en un principio." Lo Escucho admitir con aquella sonrisa impresa. Ella ni siquiera quería saber qué tipo de suposiciones se había hecho con respecto a su persona, ni le importaban, lo único que le interesaba era como salir de esta nueva complicación, con el menor esfuerzo posible.

"Aun así no me había imaginado que los precios por tener a la numero uno fuera tan altos. ¿Es esto lo que debo considerar como un Honor?" Su sonrisa que seguía imperturbable parecía ceder a la duda aunque la joven no sabía si era genuina o no.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo ignorando el comentario anterior la azabache seria.

"¿A qué se refieres?" Pregunto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?" Aclaro Sasuko con seriedad.

"¿Habla con respecto a su trabajo?" continuo con la interrogante el moreno.

Él había entendido desde un principio pero quería continuar con la conversación para escuchar más palabras de la susodicha, lo cual no era percibido por la joven quien creía solo se hacia el idiota o trataba de fastidiarla.

"No veo sobre qué otra cosa podría ser." Contesto con sarcasmo notorio, impaciente e molestia. Raras eran las ocasiones en las que se vio obligada a sobornar a alguien para que no dijera o comentara algo sobre su persona, y el hacerlo era como dar un golpe bajo en su orgullo.

"Entonces eso es sencillo; Quiero ser su amigo." Expreso el moreno con una sonrisa más alargada.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí. Quiero ser su amigo. Puedo ver que no le agrado del todo, de manera que aunque yo le llame una amiga usted nunca piensa en mí de esa forma, por lo tanto quiero que me considere su amigo ahora." Explico de una forma que le pareció la más correcta.

A Sasuke le costaba creer lo que le estaba diciendo, más aun ver que quería conseguir con aquello.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?" Cuestiono la Uchiha mirándolo con seriedad e extrañeza leve.

El moreno medito un poco sus palabras, buscando las que le parecieran más acordes puesto que su verdadero motivo no lo tenía muy claro aún.

"Hmm…Digamos que es por Naruto." Opto por decir alzando el rostro un poco.

"¿Naruto?" Repitió la azabache alzando una ceja. No entendiendo que tendría que ver ese idiota en toda aquella declaración extraña.

"Sí. Naruto me digo que no era una persona muy sociable por lo que necesitaba de más personas a su alrededor, por lo que si me vuelvo su amigo pienso que Naruto se alegrara también." Explico sin perder su sonrisa.

"¿Y porque te importa su felicidad?" Cuestiono la Uchiha Aun creyendo algo absurda la lógica del moreno.

"Naruto ha sido la primera persona que pude llamar *Amigo* estando consiente de lo que eso verdaderamente significaba. Es muy importante para mí." Declaro Con franqueza. "Por lo que quiero verlo feliz, Además…"

"¿Además?" Dijo la azabache inquisitiva.

Por primera vez en esa noche los orbes oscuros del moreno se mostraron a través de sus parpados, postrándose en su figura;

"*Siento que si nos conocemos podremos llevarnos mejo*."

La Uchiha sabía que se estaba refiriendo a ella, aun así medito lo improbable que sonaba esa declaración, pero guardo silencio, viendo la expresión que de alguna forma lucia diferente en el joven frente a ella...

 

"...Eso suena estúpido." Declaro sin más tras un breve momento.

"Eh, ¿Tan difícil es mi petición?" pregunto Sai volviendo a su modo sonrisa habitual.

"Simplemente no me agradas." Expreso la Azabache teniendo una expresión neutra. "No veo por qué tenga que hacerme amiga de una persona que no me agrada."

 

"¿Aunque eso signifique que su secreto salga a la luz?" Cuestiono el moreno sin cambiar de tono, pero sabía que para la joven estas palabras sonaban a gravedad.

 

De inmediato vino un silencio entre ambos.

 

Sai no era adepto al chantaje, de hecho nunca lo había empleado y solo había leído al respecto, (es más, no sabía si lo que había dicho podría considerarse chantaje...

"¿Es eso una amenaza?"

… Al parecer sí).

"Hmm…" La cabeza del moreno se agacho ligeramente dando la apariencia como si lo estuviera pensando. "Yo preferiría que no lo tomara de esa forma. Yo solo trato de ayudar."

"No veo como chantajeándome pueda ser de ayuda." Dijo la azabache con sinceridad.

"Solo le estoy pidiendo que me considere su amigo, no veo como pueda ser más inconveniente que trabajar en este lugar." Señalo el moreno con preceptismo.

La azabache frunció un poco el ceño al encontrar un buen punto. Pero aun así su terquead no la dejaba ceder. "Tsk. ¿Realmente quieres que crea que es solo por Naruto y no un intento de tu parte para fastidiarme?"

"No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo. No sé qué es lo que crea Sasuko-san, Pero a mí no me desagrada, ni tengo un sentimiento hostil hacia su persona." Explico sin titubeo ni un sentir oculto.

Sasuko sin embargo se mantenía escéptica. Todo en ese hombre le parecía Extraño y casi anti natural en la forma de comportarse, y de ser cierto lo que decía se le hacía todavía más extraño, puesto que no creía que el hombre fuera alguien de sentimentalismos parecía que apenas y podía experimentarlas, por lo cual su fundamento le parecía sospechoso y no acorde con lo que dejaba ver en base a su personalidad, si es que se le podía considerar eso.

"Hmp." Soltó indiferente mirando hacia el frente.

Medito en los hechos contemplando su alrededor.

´Todos los demás continuaban con sus labores sin siquiera notar la conversación extraña e incluso espeluznante que tuvo la imperturbable Sasuko ante ese chico. Realmente no era una opción perder ese trabajo, no ahora que las cosas parecía marchar mejor, porque de lo que tenía seguro era que tendría que renunciar si en su universidad se sabía de su trabajo, estaba segura que los locos de los jóvenes que la seguían allí no dudarían en hostigarla también en su trabajo y soportarlos también en él era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. De manera que la opción era simple. Simple y a la vez irritantemente hostigadora.´

"¿Entonces?" La voz de Sai volvió a hacerse presente. "… ¿Amigos?"

 

.......

 

Aun ahora le seguía resultado todo un logro el haber conseguido un acercamiento más directo que era la amistad. Lo cierto es que nunca se imaginó que el haberla seguido hacia su trabajo podría conducir a tal desarrollo.

Sin embargo no sabía que tanto podría sacar de lo que en un libro leyó como *Una amistad por conveniencia*, ni tampoco que es lo que pretendía lograr con ella. Después de todo solo se había acercado a ella por la enorme curiosidad que le provocaba su persona.

Y por alguna razón sentía que podría saber más cosas de ella a través de una amistad, ese era su inicio.

Resultaba bastante extraño como por haberla seguido hacia su trabajo en un intento de saciar su curiosidad, las cosas le darían el desarrollo que tanto había intentado. Aunque esto más que apagar su sed, causaba el efecto contrario, ahora su curiosidad por ella era aún mayor, curiosidad por su personalidad, su vida, su pasado, básicamente casi cualquier cosa, que con los días iba en aumento.

´No tardó en darse cuenta a través de un libro que la sensación que proyectaba por ella, aquella curiosidad por ella mesclada con el querer saber, era lo que las personas denominaban como; *Interés*.

Por primera vez él había sentido un *interés* consiente hacia otra persona que no fuera Naruto, quien fue el primero en despertar muchas de sus emociones dormidas, y por quien se interesó por ello de forma inconsciente causando que muchas de sus emociones empezaran a fluir. Y ahora Sasuko quien no solo le causo *inquietud* desde el primer momento sino que ahora también interés.

Sai no estaba seguro si este era el motivo pero, tenía la sensación de que si seguía cerca de ella lograría despertarle otras emociones tan desconocidas e igual de fascinantes como estas….´

O ese había sido su intención.

Sin embargo la joven desde aquella noche, había comenzado a evitarlo, o por lo menos lo había tratado.

Primero había faltado a su palabra de tratar de asistir a la universidad y después había faltado al trabajo justificando que se ausentaría unos dos días.

Causando que se cuestionara si se debía a su presencia, o la había molestado de alguna forma, Sabia que aún le molestaba el acuerdo al que llegaron pero no pensó que faltaría al trabajo por ello.

Asi que saco su teléfono celular marco un número de cierto joven.

Al escuchar que habían contestado hablo en modo de saludo e inicio de conversación.

.......

 

´A Sasuko todavía le costaba aceptar que había aceptado tal acuerdo absurdo que el Moreno don Sonrisas (que parecía hacer imitaciones perfectas de las sonrisas del Gato en Alicia no-sabía-que de las maravillas.) Le había propuesto, aún menos que aquello le costara parte de su suelo por que El muy idiota no trajo el suficiente dinero para pagar su entrada y dado que Había dicho que era su amigo le toco pagar a ella el dinero restante. Razón por la cual decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso al haber divisado al final de su turno a los hombres de Orochimaru.

Ahora tendría que cargar no solo con Orochimaru sino con el moreno también.

Todo por un acuerdo que sinceramente le parecía Infantil, estúpido, y sin fundamento, peor que los ideales de camaradería de su rubio amigo.´

Suspirando se encontraba recostada en su cama con las luces apagadas pensando en todo lo que había sido cuando su teléfono sonó, debatiéndose entre mirarlo o ignorarlo, Sin embargo viéndolo como una oportunidad de distracción decidió echarle un ojo para saber de quien se trataba.

Con extrañeza y gravedad miro el número. El cual era totalmente desconocido, nunca había dado su teléfono a quien no conociera y estuviera en su lista de contactos.

Sin dudarlo decidió contestar preguntándose quien llamaría a media noche de un número desconocido.

"¿Si?"

"Parece que se encuentra bien." Escucho decir una voz que se le hacía familiar, molestamente familiar de hecho. Puesto que era la del moreno ni más ni menos.

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?" Cuestiono mirando hacia la nada.

Estaba segura que de ella no lo había conseguido, puesto que jamás se lo dio para evitar precisamente esto: El que la llamara.

 

"Naruto-Kun me lo dio." Contesto en su tono calmado e juguetón.

 

*Maldito seas Naruto* Pensó para sus adentros la Uchiha con irritación, _¿Es que acaso su amigo no podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando se trataba de sus datos personales? Por qué no le daba sus medidas de paso_.

"¿Y?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunto no queriendo alargar la conversación más de lo necesario.

"Solo quería saber si se encontraba bien, ¿No es lo que los amigos hacen?" Respondió inmune al tono desganado de ella.

"¿A las doce y media de la noche?" Interrogo en retórica.

"Fue la hora que pude conseguir su número." Expreso con honestidad.

"¿Y Me llamaste a la doce y media para confirmarlo?" Su tono claramente estaba siendo sarcástico.

Sai lo sabía, sin embargo el siendo tan ajeno a las emociones era incapaz de molestarse por ello, solo podía examinarlo y sentirse más interesado por su reacciones así como por la de sus otros amigos.

"No, vine hasta su casa para confirmarlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, estoy afuera de su casa, justo ahora." Dijo con total naturalidad, Siendo ajeno a lo espeluznante que su declaración podía llegar a sonar.

La Uchiha sin embargo con una expresión neutra se asomó por la ventaba de su cama la cual daba a la entrada e calle principal de su casa.

Efectivamente, justo enfrente del porto se hallaba la figura de cierto moreno que al divisarla alzaba la mano en forma de saludo y planteaba la sonrisa de zorro tan característica en él.

´Haciendo paréntesis a lo que veía, la Azabache se cuestionaba si el moreno era consciente de lo Desconcertante e perturbador que podía parecerle a otras personas sus acciones, no es que a ella le asustara, pero estaba segura que cualquier otra chica se hubiera alarmado significativamente al encontrarse a un tipo que apenas, y conoce, parado frente a su casa a mitad de la noche, más aun si ese tipo fuera como Sai, y su peculiar carácter.´

Cerrando ese paréntesis, estaba a punto de cuestionarle como había dado a dar a su casa hasta que recordó que él le había dicho que la había seguido a su trabajo por lo cual debía suponer que la siguió de la universidad a casa y de esa forma conocía su dirección.

O Naruto se lo había informado, daba igual.

Mientras el Moreno divisaba la expresión fría e neutra de la joven, Este vio como ella cortaba su llamada, bajaba su celular, y parecía pulsar unas teclas, poco después la pantalla de él se Ilumino indicando que le había llegado un mensaje, posiblemente de ella.

Descendió sus orbes hacia el aparato dispuesto a leer su nueva correspondencia:

/LARGO./

Al subir la mirada se encontró con la acción de las persianas siendo firmemente cerradas, dejándolo ver absolutamente nada a excepción de estas.

"....."

 

´La Uchiha Suspiro dándole la espalda a su ventana, esperando que aquello hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro.

Tras su expulsión de aire la pantalla protectora de su Teléfono móvil se alumbro;

/n.n: Ok. Espero que descanses, y Todos podamos verte mañana en la universidad. AMIGA./

"Esto tiene que ser una broma…" Exhalo la Uchiha pensado que: *no tenía por qué resaltar lo último en mayúsculas, idiota.*´

 

De esa forma, una extraña rutina comenzaba a formar a la azabache.

...¿Continuara?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno hasta aquí llego, ¿Qué dicen quieren una continuación?, si tengo muchos comentarios en el próximo se explicaran muchas cosas como el sentir de Sai, la aparición de Itachi, entre otros y habrá más drama. Espero que me digan que opinan Estaré muy agradecido por eso.
> 
> Unas aclaraciones lo que sintió Sai cuando Naruto le comento de la familia de Sasuko fue Simpatía.
> 
> También para los que no sepan la parte en la conversación en la que Sasuko le pregunta a Sai cuáles son sus objetivos al pedirle su amistad me base en el capítulo en el que se encontraron y Sai que en lugar tratar de matarlo trata de llevarlo devuelta a la aldea XD.
> 
> Recuerden que ustedes tienen la última palabra si quieren que continúe o este es el final.


End file.
